lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon/Main article
|name = Timon Berkowitz |meaning = Honorhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/timon |gender = Male |species = Meerkat |affiliations = Timon's Colony (formerly) Pridelanders (currently) |appearances = The Lion King The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The Lion King 1½ The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa |close relations = Ma (mother) Uncle Max (uncle) Mabu (nephew) Monty (nephew) Mishka (niece) }} Timon is a meerkat who serves as the adopted father and friend of Simba. He saves the cub when he is young and later helps him defeat the evil Scar during the battle of Pride Rock. Appearance Tall and thin, Timon is accustomed to digging and scurrying, a lifestyle which has made him into a physically fit tunneler. His fur is pale brown, broken only by darker stripes on his back and a patch of cream on his chest. His hair is relatively short and bright red. Like most meerkats, his eyes are black. Personality Timon is known for his comical and wisecracking nature. Timon can also be selfish at times, but he shows a lot of heart, as shown in the final battle of Pride Rock when he and Pumbaa go to extreme measures to distract the hyenas so Simba can confront Scar. Despite his high intelligence, Timon is not as smart as he thinks he is, for he often takes Pumbaa's ideas as his own. Though he is scared of predators and disasters, Timon seems to be a bit of a daredevil. Timon is often lazy and despises work. Sometimes, he won't do anything for anybody unless he gets a reward in return. Timon is also shown to be a bit hypocritical at times. He doesn't hides his feelings when he is pleased, as he has to live in meerkat colony or when he has to fight for dry and ravaged Pride Lands. Despite this, he refuses to show disappointment in the places that he and Pumbaa visited during their quest, but only because coming to them was his idea and he didn't want to admit that he was wrong. Also, Timon has poor concentration, as when he don't listen to Nala when she talks Simba's story, when he and Pumbaa keep cub Kiara and when he quickly wanders to thoughts during his sentry. As Ma said, Timon is sometimes too literal, as when he seriously understands Rafiki's advice to "look beyond what he sees" (which means that he has to overcome his weaknesses and prejudices to get a hassle-free life). Timon is able to very good meet the person with whom he had very little interaction, as he was capable to predict each Rafiki's sentence, although he previously had only one conversation with him. Information ''The Lion King Timon is first seen riding on Pumbaa's back, running among a flock of vultures to scatter them for fun. Pumbaa notices that the vultures have gathered around Simba's unconscious body. When Timon surveys Simba and realizes that he is a lion, he tells Pumbaa to flee, but Pumbaa insists that they remain and nurture the cub. Timon says that Simba will surely kill them when he becomes big enough to do it, but Pumbaa claims that this will not happen if they teach him to be on their side. Timon initially laughing at this idea but then claims it as his own, accepting Simba as his future friend and protector. Together, he and Pumbaa take Simba to a pool of water, where Timon splashes water on the cub's face, reviving him. Timon tells Simba that he had saved his life, but Pumbaa, dissatisfied, snorts at him, causing Timon to recognize that Pumbaa had helped. However, Simba depressingly walks away. Timon mutters that the lion looks blue, to which Pumbaa says that Simba looks more brownish-gold, and Timon explains that "blue" is just a metaphor for depression. Timon and Pumbaa chase after Simba, and Pumbaa asks, "What's eating ya?" Timon jokes and said that Simba can't be eaten, since lions are at the top of the food chain. He laughs out loud, but then notices that Pumbaa and Simba are not, so he stops laughing and asks Simba where he came from. Simba says that it doesn't matter, because he can no longer go back. Timon concludes that Simba is an outcast, and cheerfully says that he and Pumbaa are as well. Pumbaa asks Simba what he'd done, but Simba says that he doesn't want to talk about it. Timon claims that they don't want to hear about it. Simba goes on to say that the only way to solve his problem is to change the past. Pumbaa tries to explain "Hakuna Matata" to Simba but gets confused, and Timon tells him to lie down before he hurts himself. The meerkat then explains that in bad times, one has to leave his past behind. He asks Simba if it's true that one cannot do anything when something bad happens, and Simba agrees. However, Timon refutes him, and tells him that he should turn his back on the world when the world turns its back on him. He and Pumbaa then sing "Hakuna Matata." During the song, they introduce Simba to their home. When Simba asks what a motto is, Timon quickly comes up with a new joke, asking "what's a motto with Simba," and then he and Pumbaa burst out laughing. The two then talk to Simba about Pumbaa's backstory and how Hakuna Matata improved his life. Timon also makes lunch out of bugs for Simba and teaches him that they are actually a very healthy and delicious snack. Simba agrees to live with them and quickly make friends with the duo. When Simba fully matures into an adult, he gazes up at the stars with Timon and Pumbaa. Timon congratulates Simba on a good, loud belching. Pumbaa then asks Timon what the bright dots in the sky are, and Timon says that they are the fireflies. When Pumbaa says that he thinks they're balls of gas, Timon jokingly says that with Pumbaa, everything's gas. After Simba talks about his theory, taught to him by his father earlier in the film, Timon mocks his theory and indirectly calls Mufasa a mook. Simba sadly leaves the meadow, and Timon questions if it was something he'd said. Timon later sings "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" with Pumbaa until he notices that Pumbaa has ran off to chase a bug. He starts to run through the jungle, looking for his friend and hears shouting and growling. Suddenly, Pumbaa runs in front of him and gets stuck under a raised root. Timon asks what's going on, and Pumbaa hysterically yells that a lioness is going to eat him. Timon climbs onto his friend's back and raises his head, seeing an angry lioness running toward them. He bravely jumps between the lioness and Pumbaa and shoves at Pumbaa's rear, unsuccessfully pushing him forward. When the lioness jumps at them, Timon opens his arms to protect Pumbaa and screams in horror, but then Simba jumps at the lioness and knocks her to the ground, starting a battle with her. Timon pats Pumbaa on the back, calming him, and promises that he is there for him and that everything is going to be okay. He then turns to Simba and the lioness, and starts to shout instructions at Simba about where and how to strike her. While they're wrestling, Timon cheers for Simba and then turns to Pumbaa, reminding him that he had known Simba would come in handy. Nala manages to knock Simba to the ground, but he soon realizes her identity. When she recognizes him as well, they start to happily jump around each other, while Timon watches in confusion. He comes between them and loudly asks Simba what's going on, and Simba introduces Nala. Timon remains puzzled by the fact that Simba is friends with someone who'd just tried to kill Pumbaa. After Pumbaa and Nala exchange friendly greetings, Timon asks for a time-out and restates the scenario, ending with an exclamation of frustration. Simba tells him to relax but soon engages in conversation with Nala, who reminds him that he's the king. Timon snorts and disbelieves Nala, but Pumbaa is thrilled with the idea starts to grovel at Simba's feet. Timon, disgusted, rebukes his friend but then turns to Simba, asking if it's indeed true. Simba claims it's not, but Timon is now convinced of Nala's story. Simba tries to say that he's still the same guy, but Timon reminds Simba that he now has power. Interjecting herself into the conversation, Nala asks Timon and Pumbaa to leave her and Simba alone. Timon boldly states that she can say whatever she wants in front of them, but Simba tells them to leave them in privacy. Aghast, Timon departs with Pumbaa. The two spy on Simba and Nala as they two go for a walk through the jungle. Timon complains about the situation, and when Pumbaa doesn't understand, he explains to him through song that Simba and Nala are falling in love and will therefore leave Timon and Pumbaa without their buddy Simba. Broken-hearted, the two cry together while Simba and Nala embrace. The following morning, the two are seen sleeping in their nest without Simba. Nala wakes Timon, who thinks he is being attacked by carnivores and starts screaming, accidentally waking Pumbaa. Nala calms them down, and Timon tells her to never do such things again. Nala asks them if they have seen Simba, but Timon tells her that he had thought that Simba was with Nala. At this moment, Rafiki appears on a nearby tree and announces that Simba has returned to Pride Rock. Timon is not clear as to what the baboon has said, but Rafiki disappears before he can explain. Timon asks Nala who the "monkey" is, but she just says that Simba has gone back to confront Scar. Pumbaa wonders who has a scar, and Nala clarifies that she's talking about Simba's uncle. Doubly confused, Timon questions whether the monkey is Simba's uncle, and Nala frustratedly explains that Simba has gone back to challenge his Uncle Scar to take his place as king. Finally, the two understand. After hearing that Simba is in trouble, Timon and Pumbaa journey to the Pride Lands to help their friend, who is happy to accept their company. Timon, however, is confused as to why they are fighting for a barren wasteland. Simba explains that it is his home, and, accepting the lion's words, Timon pledges his loyalty. Once near Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa create a diversion in order to let Simba and Nala reach Scar unnoticed. After the hyenas take chase, Timon and Pumbaa manage to escape in time to return for the final battle, where they fight the hyenas in a style similar to their bowling for buzzards. In the midst of the fight, Timon is targeted by Banzai and chased into Scar's cave. There, he hides with Zazu and begs the hyenas not to eat him. Just in time, Pumbaa shows up and frees his friend, who cheers as the hyenas flee the cave. After the battle, Timon stands beside Pumbaa as they watch their friend ascend Pride Rock and take his place as king. Years later, Timon stands on Pumbaa's back next to Nala and Simba on the edge of Pride Rock. As the animals of the Pride Lands gather to see the presentation of Simba and Nala's newborn cub, Timon waves his hands in a classic victory sign, welcoming this new addition to the circle of life. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Timon assumes Kiara is a boy and tells Pumbaa about the adventures they will have. He faints alongside Pumbaa when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, playful cub. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs Timon and Pumbaa to watch over her so she doesn't get hurt or cause trouble. They find Kiara, but she eventually runs off when he and Pumbaa begin to debate over bugs. Timon is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and tells her to get out of the Pride Lands. Zira frightens Timon when she roars at him. Timon also remarks in the conservation that Kovu is a "fuzzy maraca." After the conservation, Timon along with Pumbaa, Nala, and the Pridelanders head straight back to Pride Rock while Simba stays behind to scold Kiara. Years later, when Kiara matures into a young adult, Simba again instructs him and Pumbaa to make sure she doesn't get hurt. When Kiara finds Timon, she questions his presence and Timon tells her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying and runs away again. He along with Pumbaa tries to go after her, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But, when Kiara appears, he enlists the help of the lions to scare off the birds from taking their feeding grounds. It soon turns into a game until they run into a herd of rhinoceros that chase them the opposite way. When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, he along with Pumbaa, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. When Kovu comes to apologize for the ambush, Timon is quick to blame him and comically wants "to get at him." Soon after that, Timon along with Pumbaa discover that Kiara is not inside Pride Rock (having left to find Kovu) and ends up revealing this to Simba before joining the other Pridelanders after Zazu warns Simba that the Outsiders are coming to the Pride Lands to fight. ]] When some Outsiders surround Timon and Pumbaa during the battle, he comically uses Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun and scares them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Pumbaa and Zazu when Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara roar on top of Pride Rock. The Lion King 1½ .]] The film begins by explaining Timon's backstory in which he lives in a meerkat colony far away from Pride Rock and is hated by his fellow meerkats for destroying their tunnels every week. Unable to fit in, Ma, who always tries to make Timon's hair look neat, tries to get her son to be on sentry duty. Timon is mentored by Uncle Max who teaches him to "scurry, sniff, flinch." While on guard, he starts doing the exercise until he starts singing "That's All I Need." When he finishes singing, the hyenas appear and push him aside to infiltrate the meerkat colony. The hyenas repeatedly try to eat meerkats, but they escape into their burrows except Uncle Max who escapes being eaten. As a result, Timon loses favor among his colony and leaves to go find his place in life. While on the journey, he meets Rafiki and teaches him "Hakuna Matata." Also, he tells the meerkat to "look beyond what you see" and assumes his dream home is Pride Rock. He later meets Pumbaa and uses him to protect him from predators. When he arrives at Pride Rock, he and Pumbaa find the animals gathered to see Simba. With the option of Pride Rock as his dream home gone, he finds a new home near Pride Rock. When they enter the crowd, Timon pulls Pumbaa's tail which makes the animals pass out and appear to be bowing before the new-born prince. Timon and Pumbaa take their new home until it destroyed. They venture into the Elephant Graveyard and the gorge when they enter a wildebeest stampede. Timon, having survived a waterfall, gives up until he is awakened the next morning and sees a jungle that they make their new home. ]] After a short period of time, they take young Simba in and raise him under the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata." When Simba grows into a full grown adult, he meets and falls in love with his old friend Nala causing Timon to think Simba's love for her will spell doom for his friendship with him. Along with Pumbaa, Timon tries several ways to stop the new couple "from feeling the love tonight" and fail. When awakened by Nala the next morning, she tells the two that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Thinking Simba ran out on him, he decides to stay behind which causes him to break his friendship with Pumbaa who wants to help. Rafiki indirectly talks sense into Timon and finds Pumbaa to restore his friendship with him. Timon along with Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max defeat the hyenas thus helping Simba reclaim his rightful place as king. After Simba becomes king, he becomes a hero when he delivers his colony from the meerkat burrows into the lustful jungle he called home. Other Roles The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa In the spin-off series, Timon and Pumbaa have many wacky adventures in their jungle oasis. The uttermost premise of the series centers around him and Pumbaa going to exotic places such as Las Vegas, Paris, Russia, and Hollywood, while other episodes involve Timon getting into "get rich quick" schemes. The Lion King (musical) and Max Casella as Timon and Pumbaa]] In the musical based on the same film, Timon is portrayed as a marionette puppet with an actor dressed in a green costume. Timon's role throughout the musical is considered the same, with an additional scene appearing during the beginning of Act II when Simba leads Timon and Pumbaa to find a resting place where Timon and Pumbaa want to sleep, but Simba is unable to sleep, and leaves into the dark. In another scene, Simba challenges Timon to leap across a fast-moving river, but the meerkat is swept downstream by the current until he reaches a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch and calls for Simba's help but Simba is paralyzed by a flashback of Mufasa's death where Timon falls from the branch and Simba snaps out of the flashback rescuing his friend where Simba is ashamed that Timon nearly died because of his recklessness. Meanwhile, after this incident, the trio stargaze, and when Simba offers his theory of the origin of the stars, Timon mocks Mufasa's saying, which makes Simba leave. Kingdom Hearts II '']] First Visit In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Timon is not seen until Simba is seen in the oasis. At this point, he and Pumbaa see that something is troubling Simba and try to cheer up my reminding him of their motto, "Hakuna Matata." As Simba walks off, Timon points out how much Simba has grown. He is eventually met by Sora and the gang, and teach them about "Hakuna Matata," which means "no worries." As he leads a conga line with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pumbaa in the back, he chants "Hakuna," while the others respond "Matata." However, this carefree antic is put to a stop by Simba's fight with Nala as an adult about going back to the Pride Lands. Later, Timon helps the entire group to try and take down Scar, alongside Pumbaa. However, their tries ultimately fail and they are cornered by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed in a cave, which leads to Sora to rescue them. At the end of the First Visit, Timon is present and even delivers the line, after the gateway to the next world has been opened, "Hey! What's with the light show?," which shows other people can see the glow that is seen whenever Sora unlocks another gateway. Second Visit Timon is seen only scarcely, but ultimately helps Simba by telling him to "Live for today." He also gives some good advice before facing the Groundshaker. Songs *"Hakuna Matata" *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"Hawaiian War Chant" *"That's All I Need" *"Sunrise, Sunset" *"Digga Tunnah (reprise)" *"Stand By Me" *"Warthog Rhapsody" (deleted) Trivia *A real meerkat at the Fellow Earthlings Wildlife Center near Palm Springs, California, was the inspiration for the movie version of Timon and was his namesake. *In the episode "Once Upon a Timon," Timon's last name is revealed to be Berkowitz. It is thought to be a reference to an animator, Justyn Berkowitz, who regularly contributed to the show. *Similar to Pumbaa's little flashback during the song "Hakuna Matata," Timon originally had his own musical flashback that didn't make it into the movie. * Timon has various love interests; Lulu, Kataka, and Tatiana. In King of the Jungle, he was married to Tesma. * Timon and Pumbaa make a brief cameo appearance in the film Leroy and Stitch. * A scene in The Lion King 1½ in which Timon refuses to go to the Pride Lands with Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa is based on a similar scene from The Lion King 1993 script.http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Lion-King,-The.pdf * There was an idea for Timon and Pumbaa to sing the complete "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," but it was too grotesque.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkU8qH1pmO4 * Timon's line "Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful...acquaintanceship" is a reference to popular line from the film Casablanca, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". Quotes All Voice Actors *The Lion King' - '(1994) - (film) - Nathan Lane (speaking and singing) *Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable' - '(short film)' - 'Nathan Lane *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa' - '(1995–1999) - TV series - Nathan Lane-Quinton Flynn (first season), Kevin Schon (second to final season) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' - '(1998)' - '(film) - Nathan Lane *The Lion King 1½ '- '(2004)' - '(film) - Nathan Lane *Kingdom Hearts II' - '(2005)' - '(video game) - Bruce Lanoil *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety - (2007–2009) - (short series) - Bruce Lanoil Gallery Video References Category:Male Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Animals of the Oasis Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:The Battle of Pride Rock Participants Category:The Pridelander-Outsider Battle Participants Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion King: Six New Adventures Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:The Lion King 1½ Characters